You Stole My Heart
by MissMe2306
Summary: Gray secretly liked Lucy, so one day Loke and Gajeel convince him to confess, but when he does Lucy rejects him saying that she loves someone else, but sadly Natsu hears Gray's confession and walks away furious with Lucy running after him.


You took my heart

**Hello once again audience! (TOBUSCUS XD ),I must have a thing for naming stories and chapter's out of lines from my stories XD.**

**i must warn you first! If you like this story or n-aww at the end, thank **_**ReianaA**_**, she suggested basicly the whole story to me, I just had to write it into a story... confusing right, anyway this is what she sent me- **

_**Me again,**_

_**sorry if i'm annoying, it's that i'm really into your story,**_

_**but if you could, its only an idea, OK,**_

_**but you should make Gray kiss Lucy and then Natsu see's this and runs away,**_

_**but Lucy refuses Gray's love for her, and tells him she doesn't see him in**_

_**that way.**_

_**(but i do like Gray, not to be mean).**_

_**Then Natsu gets the wrong idea about them, Lucy see's Natsu run away then**_

_**tries to explain to him but he keeps avoiding her, till he can't handle it and**_

_**want's to know why she chose Gray over him, but Lucy passionately kisses Natsu**_

_**and tries to convince him, that she is in love with him and doesn't think of**_

_**Gray in that way. if you know what i mean.**_

_**any way sorry for the long review. but i really love your **_

_**please update soon k.**_

**Is she Awesome or what!, So thankkkkk you **_**ReianaA!... Now... LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED!**_

It was just a normal day at the guild, cana was drinking, happy was flirting with charle, lucy was talking with the girls, makarove was being a pervert (XD) and gray was talking to the guys.

Gray held his head on the palm of his hand and looked at Lucy and sighed, ''Gray we all know you _like_ lucy, so why don't you tell her, or even kiss her at least!'' gray blushed and looked at gajeel, ''Yeah, as much as I love her, she'll never go out with me, but you might have a chance'' Loke said, ''Does lucy know your out here?'' Gajeel asked loke while cocking an eyebrow, ''meh..''.

''HEY! I do _not _like lucy!'' gray said to them while the other's snickered, ''gehehe, you don't believe that do you'' gajeel whispered to loki, ''nup', watch this'' loke smiled and looked to gray.

**I warn you that i couldn't help but laugh, 'cause they say some... **_**different**_** things XD**

Loke leaned on his seat so he could see lucy, ''god lucy's so hot, and look at that ass'' loki grinned as he saw gray start to twich, ''what do you think 'bout her gajeel?'', gajeel got onto what loke was doing so he licked his lips and looked at lucy.

''DON'T DO THAT YOU PERVERTED BASTERDS'' gray yelled at them and they started to laugh, ''HAHAHAHA I thought you didn't _like_ lucy!'', ''gehehehe, we got ya' good'' gray slumped down into his chair, ''ok... maybe I do like her'' he mumbled.

''Well go and tell her'' gajeel said, ''go an kiss her'' loke winked, ''either way you better hurry up, lucy's leaving'' Gajeel pointed to lucy who was walking out the door's, ''see 'ya'' Gray stood and ran out the door's.

''Ahhh young love'' Loke leaned into his chair and gajeel raised an eyebrow, ''what do you mean by '_young love'_, your about the same age as us'' gajeel said, ''correction, I'm about 100 year's older than the both of you''.

**Meanwhile Outside!**

''Lucy!'' gray called out running to her, ''Yeah?'' she asked stopping, ''Lucy, I..I, lucy, I love you''.

''Y-you what?'' gray leaned down and kissed lucy in a light kiss, but _of course_ natsu had to walk to fairy tail at that moment and see them. Natsu couldn't handle seeing them, he knew in his heart that he's alway's loved lucy more than he should, but natsu was never the kind of guy to confess. Natsu didn't know where his feet were taking him but anywhere would be better than here.

''gray, I love you, but not in that way, I just don't see you in that way, I'm sorry.. but right now a pink haired idiot has my heart'' Gray was a bit heart broken at hearing that, but smiled because he knew who lucy was talking about, gray would never admit it but, he alway's thought they looked good together, and what could he do, she loved natsu, not him.

Gray smiled at her, ''I get it lucy, don't worry'' he started to walk away, ''but remember, I'm alway's here''. Lucy smiled, and that was when she saw natsu running in the oposite direction.

''Oh god... natsu'' Lucy started to run towards him, ''Natsu'', ''natsu'', ''natsu'', ''natsu'' she didn't know how many times she called out to him, but she knew it was alot, and she knew natsu could hear her, but he kept avoiding her. Lucy ran after natsu until thy were in the sakura park (don't know the name for the place with all the sakura tree's so, this'll do).

''NATSU!'' natsu stopped and turned to lucy, he started walking too her Now lucy kinda regretted chasing him. ''Lucy, what do you see in that stripper, do you love him that much, do you love him more than _me_!''

Lucy stood on her tippy toes and took natsu's lips, creating a pationate and _hot_ kiss (for two reasons, 1- natsu's a dragon slayer, so his lips are hot, 2- lucy thought he was just plain _hot!_ ;_D )._

Lucy broke apart their kiss, ''Natsu I love _you, not gray, _you've alway's been the one I love, no one else, only you, your my first love... you took my heart'' Lucy looked up into his eye's, ''Lucy...'', he cuped her face and kissed her once more

''I know your no good at confessing, but if you think about it, you are actually the one who confessed'' Natsu took her hand and they began to walk to fairy tail, ''huh! me, how!?'' lucy giggled, ''Because you ran away after gray kissed me... huh, I never knew the great salamander would have to run away if he saw me kiss gray, I guess you aren't as tough as I thought''

''That's it!'' Natsu picked lucy up bridal style and he _full on_ _ran_to fairy tail.

''Natsu! put me down! what're you doing!'' Lucy yelled while clinging onto him.

Natsu grinned, ''for saying that, I'll have to tell mira about our new relationship, and I'll have to '_unfortunately'_ go fishing with happy, leaving you with her all by yourself''

Lucy's eye's widened, ''You wouldn't dare''.

''Oh, but I would''

''No! natsu~''

**Hahaha, what do ya think! a cute little one-shot :)**


End file.
